Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to the field of vascular prostheses for repairing a vascular defect.
Description of Related Art
Large vascular defects arise when all or a portion of a vessel is severed or damaged to the extent that the vessel loses functionality as a conduit through which body fluid, such as blood, can flow. Blood vessels, for example, may be severed or lacerated traumatically in an accident or under controlled, surgical conditions such as amputation, coronary artery bypass grafting, or construction of other anastomoses. Rapid fluid loss and, in the case of circulatory defects, loss of tissue perfusion is often characteristic of large vascular defects. The potential fluid loss in emergencies and during surgery can be life-threatening unless brought under control quickly and effectively. Furthermore, escaping fluid can obscure the view of the working surgical site.
To minimize fluid loss from large vascular defects, harvested grafts are connected to bridge, or shunt, separate portions of the natural vasculature, including portions from which fluid is being, or is expected to be, lost. Such grafts serve to restore functionality to the damaged vessels by acting as a bridge or tube through which fluid can flow. This approach, however, is time consuming and often not possible during exigent circumstances, such as those encountered in an emergency room.